Harry Potter y la fuerza del destino
by Lidia Lupin
Summary: 1ª fic... El primer enfrentamiento de curso ha ocurrido. Empiezan a descubrir sus poderes....Ginny descubre la armada de la Confederación!...DEJEN REVIEWS PLISSSSSSSSSS
1. En casa de los Dursleys

Este es mi primer fic, así que por favor dejad reviews.

Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, salvo Lilian y Noelia, que son propiedad mía.

* * *

HARRY POTTER Y LA MAGIA DEL DESTINO 

_Cap.1 : Vaya verano_

Era una noche oscura. Un joven de ojos verdes y pelo azabache miraba una y otra vez por la ventana. Abstraído en sus pensamientos, no oyó los avisos de su tía para que fuera a cenar.

¡HARRY POTTER¡Te ordeno que bajes a cenar ahora mismo!

¡Hazle caso a tu tía o te quedarás sin cenar el resto del verano!-vociferó su tío Vernon desde el comedor.

Harry obedeció, y bajó las escaleras todavía pensando en sus cosas. Comenzó a cenar sin ganas. Otra vez una ensalada, y cada vez más pequeña.

¿En qué piensas, chico? No comes nada desde que volviste de ese...colegio- dijo esto con los ojos entrecerrados

En...nada... tío Vernon, sólo son cosas mías- dijo mientras dejaba el plato en el lavavajillas y subía-No lo entenderías- dijo, esta vez para sí

Se sentó en la cama y pensó: "_Lo que hizo Trelawnye no fue una profecía¡fue una maldición!" _No sólo por tener que soportar los problemas que acarreaba esa cicatriz maldita con forma de rayo en su frente, no sólo el tener que soportar el saber que él debía acabar con Voldemort, o Voldemort con él. Hacía casi un mes que había perdido a su padrino por culpa de esa cosa que llaman Señor Tenebroso...

_- Y encima, ahora voy y me enamoro. ¡Es que no puedo ser más oportuno!- _dijo Harry, con una rabia interior que le atrapaba el alma

Justo en ese momento, Hedwig apareció por la ventana. Traía dos cartas; una de Hogwarts, la otra era de Ginny. Harry decidió que esa sí la abriría, no como todas las demás, que había tirado nada más llegar, pero rompiéndolas antes, no fuera a abrirlas la tía Petunia.

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que estés bien, cosa que no sé, por que no contestas nuestras cartas, ni las de Hermione. Te echamos mucho de menos, y mamá va a intentar irte a buscar, y que pases el resto del verano en La Madriguera._

_Harry, por favor, contesta_

_Besos _

_Ginny_

El final de la carta estaba borroso. Ginny había estado llorando. Esa era otra, pensó. Yo enamorado y Ginny enamorada de mí.

Yo aquí pensando en...tonterías... y ella llorando por mi. Y encima voy y me vuelvo medio loco, por que estoy hablando solo.- Harry se decidió a contestarle a Ginny, y de paso escribirle a Hermione y a Ron.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Yo aquí estoy bien, en la medida de lo que cabe. No hace falta que te preocupes por mi, tranquila. Yo también os echo de menos. Dile a Ron que me avise si tu madre viene a buscarme. Espero hablar con vosotros pronto. Tengo mucho que contaros. _

_Besos_

_Harry_

Sí, así está bien. Haré la de Ron y la de Hermione mañana.

Y con la tristeza de tener a Ginny triste por su culpa, y la desesperación por la chica que le robaba sus sueños, se durmió.

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó con los ya habituales ronquidos de su primo, pero estaba de muy buen humor: esa noche había soñado con ella.

Bajó a desayunar, con algo de mejor humor, cosa de la que se dio cuenta Tío Vernon, porque le dijo:

¿A qué viene esa cara, chico? Ayer no hacías más que protestar por todo, y hoy estás de muy buen ver.

¡Ah, no! Por nada, tío. Sólo estaba pensando

¿En Cedric?- preguntó su primo, con una sonrisa maléfica en la cara

¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Tío Vernon, ya poniéndose colorado- Sabes que no quiero cosas raras aquí, chico. Ya tengo bastante con tener que soportar tus "rarezas"...

Cedric era un compañero mío, Tío Vernon- le cortó Harry. Le daba rabia que Dudley hubiera sacado el tema- Se murió hace dos años, delante mía. Lo asesinó Voldemort

¿Ése que mató a tus padres?- preguntó Tía Petunia, con su mirada inquisitoria

Sí. Por eso sueño con él. Murió de la misma manera que mis padres.- Harry se levantó de la mesa. Le habían fastidiado el día, que casi no había empezado- No quiero comer, gracias.

Se fue, con unas ganas enormes de gritarle en la cara a su "familia" que pensaba en una chica, en la más guapa, dulce, atenta..., pero se aguantó. Subió a su cuarto y empezó a escribirle una carta a Ron.

_Querido Ron:_

_Me he dado cuenta de que tú y tu familia habéis estado preocupados por mí. Sí, ya sé que no os he contestado a vuestras cartas, y que tampoco os he contestado vuestras llamadas (que no sé qué hicisteis para que mi tío no se enfadara y os colgara) pero es que he tenido mucho de que pensar, y la verdad no tenía ganas de molestaros con mi estupideces. ¿Qué tal todo por ahí¿Y como les va a Fred y George con la tienda?_

_Bueno, me despido, hasta pronto. _

_Harry_

Después se dirigió a la jaula de Hedwing. Se había pasado toda la noche fuera y estaba cansada, pero Harry la despertó y le dijo:

Hedwing, por favor, lleva estas cartas a los Weasleys y date prisa en volver. Tengo trabajo para ti

Hedwing ululó débilmente, síntoma de que seguía cansada, y se fue.

Harry se sentó en la cama. Pensaba en a quién podría escribirle una carta, quién podía acercarse a cómo era Sirius. Y sólo se le ocurrió Lupin. Él había estado mucho tiempo con su padre y su padrino, y con el asqueroso de Pettigrew. Entonces se decidió y escribió:

_Querido Lupin_

_Te escribo porque necesito contarle ciertas cosas a alguien, y ya Sirius no está, y hay cosas que no puedo contarle a Ron y a Hermione. Si no te importa, claro. Contéstame diciéndome si te importa. _

_Hasta pronto_

_Harry_

La dejó sobre la mesa, y se quedó mirando a la ventana. Abstraído en sus pensamientos, no oyó la entrada de alguien en su cuarto, ni el susurro de "gracias" dirigido a alguien que se encontraba en las escaleras. Sólo se dio cuenta de que había alguien allí cuando ésta se le abalanzó por detrás, abrazándole y diciéndole:

¡Hola Harry¿Me echabas de menos?

* * *

Sé que es algo cortito, pero entre las clases y mis hermanos... 

Porfa, es el primer fic, dejad reviews aunque sea para decirme que no me dedique a esto ;)

LIDIA


	2. Visita inesperada

VISITA INESPERADA

No podía creérselo. Era Hermione la que se encontraba abrazándolo. Allí, en Privet Drive, en su dormitorio. Era simplemente imposible.

-¿Cómo has conseguido entrar? Conociendo a mis tíos, son capaces de llamar a la policía y decirle que has robado o algo así.

-Ya, pero tus tíos no están. Se han ido a una Conferencia sobre la venta desmesurada de Grunnigs. Jeje, para algo sirve que sean muggles, ¿sabes?

Harry no podía creérselo. Otra vez sus tíos habían picado en una trampa para sacarlo de allí. Pero lo más importante es que estaban allí, no se habían olvidado de él, lo seguían queriendo aunque fuera el culpable de la (no, no quería decirlo), de que Sirius se hubiera ido.

-¿Quién más está abajo?

-Pues Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, en fin, los Weasleys; el profesor Lupin, el profesor Moody, Tonks, Shaklebolt… los que formaron tu guardia la otra vez, creo… Harry, ¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy pálido

-Nada, Hermione, tranquila- no quería que supiera lo que le rondaba la mente- No ocurre nada. Oye, ayúdame a preparar el baúl

Comenzaron a meter las cosas en el baúl. Iban hablando de sus cosas, del verano… cuando de repente Hermione se paró.

-Harry, hay algo que debo contarte

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? ¿Es algo grave?

-No, bueno…es que…estoy saliendo con Ron

A Harry fue como si le rompieran el alma. La chica a la que amaba estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, y él no debía interponerse

-¡Ah, bueno! – Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – Está bien, pero que no me entere de que te hace daño, porque se las verá conmigo, ¿O.K.?

Hermione se acercó corriendo y le abrazó.

-No sabes lo que esto significa para mí - dijo Hermione – Eres mi amigo, y quiero que lo sepas todo de mí. Por cierto, no sé si lo sabes pero esta vez no irás a Grimmauld Place. Tendrás que venir conmigo a casa.

- ¿A casa? ¿Quieres decir a tu casa? – Harry palideció de repente – Yo creí que iríamos a La Madriguera

- No es seguro ya. Entiéndelo, tanto miembro de la Orden del Fénix… en mi casa los únicos magos seríamos tú y yo.

Harry enmudeció. ¿Qué podría hacer con ese sentimiento que le atrapaba en el alma y el corazón cuando estuviera a solas con ella? Sólo se podía hacer una cosa: aguantarse, y esperar a ver qué ocurre.

-¡Ah! Bueno… está bien. Ayúdame a preparar mi baúl, por favor.

Comenzaron a preparar las cosas que debería llevarse. Libros de clase, uniforme, el material de clase, la ropa de quidditch, algo de ropa muggles…lo necesario para 2 días de vacaciones y un curso entero. Pero mientras guardaban sus cosas, sin querer, al meter todo en el baúl, chocaron. Bueno, más bien chocaron sus labios. Aunque podría haberse quedado en un simple accidente, pero no fue así. Hermione comenzó a besarle de verdad. No quería separarse de él, sabía que eso los separaría de Ron, pero quería estar con él, pasarse la vida a su lado. Pero entonces tocaron a la puerta, y se separaron muy rápido, a tiempo de que Ron entrara con Ginny.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? Tardáis muchísimo en preparar el baúl. Sé que es mucho tiempo, Harry, pero no te lleves toda la casa – se acercó a Hermione y le besó, pero al ver que ella no le respondía, dijo - ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? Sólo estamos nosotros, Ginny y Harry.

- Pero ahora no, Ron. Déjame terminar de ayudar a Harry con sus cosas y después hablamos, ¿vale?

- Está bien, está bien – Ron encogió los hombros, en señal de "qué le vamos a hacer" - ¿Te falta mucho por coger, Harry?

- No, sólo queda la jaula de Hedwig y la Saeta de Fuego

- Bueno, pues tú y yo bajaremos el baúl, Ginny bajará la jaula y mi angelito bajará la Saeta

- Ronald Weasley, ¡no te atrevas a llamarme así!

- Pero si ayer mismo te llamé así y no te molestó… - le dirigió una mirada a Harry y le susurró – Mujeres, no hay quien las comprenda.

Bajaron los cuatro. Harry se percató de que Hermione seguía sonrojada, aunque no sabía si era por el beso o porque Ron le dijera "angelito". Al llegar al salón, se encontraron con los magos que habían sido su guardia el año anterior, pero incluyendo esta vez a los Weasleys. Todos le saludaron animosamente, como si no se percataran de que algo ocurría, de que algo estaba destinado a separarles, a arrancarles la amistad. Pero o hacían como que no lo sabían, o simplemente no querían que fuera verdad.

Harry saludó a todos, después salió a la calle, ya totalmente oscura, en la que varios coches les esperaban. Cuando iba a subir a uno de ellos, Lupin le detuvo.

- Harry, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo?

- Sí, por supuesto – Harry le siguió hasta el último coche. Al parecer era para ellos dos solos, los demás ya se habían sentado en los coches, y mientras metían las cosas en el coche, percibió la mirada de Hermione, ella también quería estar a su lado, continuar el beso por donde lo habían dejado, pero Lupin quería hablar con él, y sólo pudo hacerle una seña, un dedo delante de los labios, el secreto que desde ese momento deberían guardar. Cuando ya se habían sentado, y comenzaban el viaje hacia Londres (donde vivía Hermione), Lupin le dijo:

- Harry, Hedwig llegó a mi casa unos momentos antes de que nos apareciéramos en tu casa. Decías que tenías que contarme cosas que no podías contarle a Ron ni a Hermione.

- ¡Ah! Sí, eso… bueno, es sencillo, pero complicado…no sé si me entiendes…

- No, no te entiendo, la verdad. Tendrás que explicarte mejor.

- Bueno, es esto: Ron es el novio de Hermione, pero no le demuestra que la quiere y por eso se pone conmigo. Aunque cuando yo estoy delante lo trata de otra manera. ¿Me entiendes ahora? – dijo todo esto de sopetón.

- El problema que me planteas es muy difícil, Harry. Lo único que veo es que o ella deja a Ron, o hablas con Ron y le dice que la mime más.

- Espera – le interrumpió Harry – Él no la quiere, sólo sale con ella porque le hace los deberes, por tener novia y… bueno, por tener a alguien a quien besar

- No deberías decir eso, Harry

- ¡Pero si fue él quien me lo dijo!

Harry se estaba poniendo rojo. Una rabia enorme le estaba consumiendo por dentro. Lupin, que como siempre parecía poder leer la mente, dijo:

- Tranquilízate, Harry. Sé que esto es muy duro para ti, y te entiendo, a mi me ocurrió algo parecido en tu curso.

- ¿Sí? No lo sabía…

- No suelo hablar mucho de ello. Estaba muy enamorado, incluso llegó a saber mi…bueno…mi condición de licántropo. Pero luego llegó la gran Batida de Ya-sabes-quién y ella desapareció… no he vuelto a saber de ella, la verdad.

Pero dejemos eso. Harry, no te he traído conmigo sólo para preguntarte qué te ocurría. Hay algo importante que hemos descubierto, y te lo tengo que decir yo porque Sirius no está: Hemos descubierto que Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado fue a por alguien antes que por ti y por tus padres. Era la familia Fearwood, una familia muy querida y respetada. Estaban en la Orden del Fénix. Eran grandes amigos de tus padres, y también de Sirius y míos. Pensamos que habían muerto todos, porque la casa estaba totalmente destrozada y la marca tenebrosa era enorme. Pero hace poco hemos descubierto que los vecinos, al oír los gritos, fueron corriendo. A Voldemort sólo le dio tiempo de matar a Margaret y a Rodolphus, porque mientras luchaba contra Rodo (al igual que hizo tu padre) Margaret le dio a sus vecinos a Lilian, su hija, que salieron corriendo de allí. Ellos murieron, pero salvaron a su hija.

- Igual que mis padres, que dieron sus vidas por mí – dijo Harry, escuchando atentamente las palabras de Lupin.

- Sí, pero déjame continuar, por favor. Los vecinos sabían que eran magos, y que su hija seguramente lo sería, por lo que la llevaron donde Voldemort no pudiera encontrarla, a un orfanato, pero con la suerte de que era uno mágico, recomendado por uno de los vecinos que también era mago. Hace seis años, Lilian descubrió su condición de bruja, pero no pudo asistir a Hogwarts porque no la dejaban salir del orfanato, pero Dumbledore ya sabía donde estaba, por lo que le envió libros y artilugios mágicos para que pudiera aprender. Hace poco, Lilian escapó de la explosión del orfanato (no sé si lo escuchaste en la televisión muggle) y fue a donde sabía que encontraría a Dumbledore

- ¿A Hogwarts?

- Sí. Pero ella no podía traspasar sola todas las barreras mágicas, con lo que cogió el tren hasta Hogsmeade y desde allí fue caminando hasta Hogwarts. Hagrid la encontró y la llevó directamente al despacho de Dumbledore. Como comprenderás, estaba desfallecida. Llevaba días sin comer, y bebiendo muy poca cosa. Además de la tristeza de haber perdido a sus amigos del orfanato y a las personas que cuidaron de ella.

- ¡Vaya! Pobre chica…

- Dumbledore quiere que le ayudes a adaptarse a Hogwarts. Y por cierto, en la Orden ha entrado alguien que quizá no te guste del todo.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad

- Draco Malfoy

- ¿QUÉ? – Gritó Harry - ¿Cómo pueden confiar en él? Toda su familia es mortífaga.

- Pero él no. Fue quien ayudó a Lilian a encontrar Hogsmeade. Nos contó ciertas cosas que ayudarán a atrapar a más mortífagos. Nos dijo que estaba harto de ver todo el daño que provoca su familia. Y no olvides que Sirius pasó lo mismo, sólo que él despertó antes.

- Está bien. También debo confiar en Snape, ¿no? Y él fue un mortífago.

- Así me gusta, Harry. Mira, ya hemos llegado a la casa de Hermione. Compórtate, en septiembre vendremos a buscarte, a ti y a Hermione para ir a Grimmauld Place, ¿vale?

- Sí, Remus – seguía pareciéndole raro llamar al profesor "Remus" pero había sido él quien se lo había dicho.

Bajaron del coche. A Harry aquello le parecía un simple edificio de viviendas muggle en el centro de Londres. Entonces pensó que era una gran idea eso de vivir como un muggle durante cierto tiempo. Lo único que le daba mala espina era que tendría que vivir durante dos meses con Hermione, sabiendo lo que sentía por ella, y también lo que ella sentía por él. Pero iba a mantener las distancias, era la novia de su mejor amigo.

- No lo olvides, para cualquier cosa envíame una carta con Hedwig, ¿vale?

Todos los magos y brujas que fueron a su encuentro llegaban ahora. Bajaron de los coches y fueron subiendo las cosas de Harry y Hermione a las casa de ésta, que según oyó decir al padre de Ron en un susurro estaba en el piso 14. Cuando bajaron, todos fueron a despedirse de ellos, y después los dejaron en la entrada. Harry no se atreví a mirar a Hermione, sentía que si lo hacía no podría detener ese impulso que tenía de besarla.

- Harry – la voz de Hermione le sacó de su ensimismamiento – Creo que deberíamos subir ya. Voy a pedir el ascensor, ¿vale?

Harry asintió, sin ni siquiera mirarle. ¿Qué pasaría si Ron se enterara de lo que había entre ellos?

Entonces llegó el ascensor. Hermione subió primero, y después Harry. Cuando iban por el piso 7, Hermione se atrevió y dijo.

- Harry, sé que hice mal en besarte, pero…es que…bueno, aunque sea la novia de Ron…estoy enamorada de ti

A Harry se le paró el corazón. Ella estaba enamorada igual que él de ella. Entonces decidió. Se acercó dulcemente a ella. Luego se detuvo… ¿Y si ella no quería? La pregunta pronto tuvo respuesta, al darse cuenta de que ella se le acercaba. Harry le cogió las manos. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración. Pero justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado

- Hermione, ya hemos llegado. Después hablamos, ¿vale?

Los dos se separaron a tiempo de que se abrieran las puertas. Pero antes de tocar las puertas del apartamento, a Harry le dio tiempo de preguntar:

- ¿Saben tus padres que sales con Ron?

-Em... sí, creo que sí. Harry…yo…

- No importa Hermione, ya hablaremos después.

- No Harry, voy a llamar a Ron. No puedo salir con él si te quiero a ti.

Entraron. Después de la efusiva bienvenida de los padres de Hermione, ambos fueron a colocar los baúles

- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba – dijo la madre de Hermione – Vais a dormir en el mismo cuarto. Es que ya que sois amigos, no veía necesario que durmierais separados.

Harry sonrió. Parecía que por ahora todo estaba de su parte. Se sentaron en la cama, y se asieron a hablar sobre cosas sin sentido. En un momento dado, Hermione se levantó y le dijo:

- Harry, voy a llamar a Ron

- No lo hagas, Hermione, hoy no, ¿vale?

Harry, que hasta hacía un momento parecía feliz de estar con la chica a la que quería, sintió de repente algo en su interior que le decía que aquello no iba a salir bien, que acabaría perdiéndolos a los dos, que Ron la quería…cosas que hacían que no quisiera estar allí.

- Hermione, te quiero mucho, y lo sabes, pero hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que esto no acabará bien, que te perderé y perderé a Ron. Entiéndeme, no quiero perderos a ninguno, y sé que le quieres muchísimo, sólo que temes que te lo demuestre y que después tengas que perderle.

- Harry, yo… siento haber sido tan egoísta. Sé que sois grandes amigos y…

Su explicación fue interrumpida por la entrada estrepitosa de Ron, que parecía haber subido los catorce pisos por las escaleras.

- Hermione – dijo resoplando – Por favor, no me dejes. Yo te quiero, y sé que puedo hacer más por ti

Harry y Hermione se echaron a reír. Sabían que Ron nunca entendería que Harry se hubiese creído enamorado de Hermione, pero es que simplemente no tenía en quién más creerse enamorado. Ya encontraría a la persona a la que amaba. Tarde o temprano lo haría.

- Ron, ¿por qué tendría que dejarte? – preguntó Hermione, haciendo como que no entendía la preocupación de Ron.

- Ginny me dijo que creía que me ibas a dejar y que saldrías con Harry porque no te mimaba demasiado.

Harry y Hermione se volvieron a reír. Aquello ya era demasiado. ¿Cómo sabría Ginny lo que estaban a punto de hacer? Pero dejaron de pensar en ello y comenzaron a hablar con Ron

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- Bueno, veréis. Cuando Ginny me contó su hipótesis (ya verá cuando llegue a casa, la mato), ya estábamos por la autopista, así que hice que mi padre parara y empecé a correr. Cogí un taxi, pero no tenía dinero muggle, con lo que le dije al conductor del trasto aquel que iba a ver a mi abuela, le di una dirección que resultó estaba cerca de aquí, y desde allí vine caminando.

Hermione se le acercó y le plantó un beso

- Éste por la caminata que has hecho – se le volvió a acercar y le volvió a besar – Y éste para que confíes en mí.

Harry se echó a reír.

Después de que los padres de Ron vinieran a buscarle, los Granger y Harry fueron a cenar. Fue una comida muy amena, en la que los padres de Hermione le hacían preguntas sobre el colegio al que había ido antes de Hogwarts, cómo había sido su vida antes de saber lo que era la magia, cómo era su niña en el colegio… cosas de lo más normales, cosas que los muggles suelen preguntar, pero esta vez mezcladas con la magia. Después de terminar de comer aquella fabulosa comida (y mucho más fabulosa para Harry, que llevaba con la dieta de lechuga y pomelo desde que había vuelto del colegio) tanto Harry como Hermione fueron a acostarse. Harry se cambió en el baño, para no molestar a Hermione. Mientras se cambiaba, iba observando el baño. Era un baño bastante trabajado: todo lleno de azulejos artesanales, y el lavabo y la bañera eran de mármol.

Al salir, se le olvidó tocar la puerta para avisar de que entraba, con la consiguiente bronca por parte de Hermione, aunque ésta ya estaba vestida.

- Harry – dijo Hermione cuando ya estaban acostados, Hermione en su cama y Harry en una cama plegable que había comprado el señor Granger – Creo que sería mejor que no le contáramos nada a Ron. Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto. Sé que Ron es tu mejor amigo.

- No pasa nada Hermione. Yo también pensé en cosas que me he dado cuenta que no eran verdad. Simplemente era que tanto tú como yo necesitábamos cariño, y tuvimos la mala suerte de irlo a buscar en nosotros. Ahora vamos a dormir, ¿vale? Mañana oremos al callejón Diagon.


	3. La tienda abarrotada

LA TIENDA ABARROTADA

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó con la llamada de la madre de Hermione del desayuno. Hermione tampoco se había despertado. Fueron a desayunar mientras hablaban del curso que pronto empezaría. Era algo normal, decía Hermione, sentirse algo nervioso por el curso que comenzaba. Pero Harry sentía en su interior que algo iba a ocurrir, algo grandioso. Pero no debía, no quería decírselo a nadie, no todavía.

Hermione sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento:

- Harry, ¿qué ocurre? Estás como adormilado hoy

- No es nada, Hermione. Voy a cambiarme, que ya vamos a salir para el callejón Diagon.

El viaje no estuvo mal, sentados en el confortable coche del señor Granger. Los padres de Hermione iban delante, y Harry y ella detrás.

Los padres de Hermione iban hablando sobre sus cosas, y Harry y Hermione sobre lo que debían comprar

- Umm… creo que deberíamos comprar un par de plumas nuevas. Y también tinta y un par de paquetes de pergaminos.

- Sí, además de todos estos libros… ¡Espera! ¿No te suena este libro?

Hermione y Harry miraron la lista de libros, y se dieron cuenta de que el libro de D.C.A.O. era el mismo que había utilizado en 3er curso, con el profesor Lupin

- Debe ser alguien que quiera seguir las mismas pautas que el profesor Lupin – dijo Hermione

- Lo que demuestra que no es Snape. – Dijo Harry – Si fuera él nos demostraría que no tiene nada en común con el profesor Lupin, para nuestra desgracia.

Siguieron hablando durante todo el trayecto, que en realidad era bastante corto. Pero Harry no prestaba toad la atención que debía. Pensaba en Lilian. Al igual que él era huérfana, pero él tenía a los Dursleys, que de vez en cuando dejan entrever que le querían. Ella había vivido sola, y no le quedaba nada de lo que había tenido en el orfanato. Y después estaba Noelia. Viviendo en Francia porque a sus padres les seguían los mortífagos. Y ahora vuelve a plantarle cara a Voldemort, a declararle la guerra a aquellos que la habían dañado. Harry pensó que ambas iban a luchar con su vida, con lo que sería buena idea seguir con el ED.

- Harry. ¿En qué piensas? Ya hemos llegado, y desde hace un rato has estado muy callado. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?

Harry pensó que debía contárselo a Hermione, pero luego se dio cuenta que cuando llegaran se los explicaría a los dos.

- En nada, Hermione, sólo son cosas mías.

Bajaron del coche, y entraron en una enorme calle muggle. Buscaron el Caldero Chorreante, desde donde entraron por la entrada secreta, apretando el tercer ladrillo de la izquierda por encima del cubo de la basura.

Desde allí fueron a Flourits & Blotts, donde compraron los nuevos libros para el curso que comenzaba. Y desde allí siguieron sus compras por la botica, la papelería…

Después de unas horas de compra, todos fueron al Caldero Chorreante. Allí se encontraron a la Orden del Fénix al completo. Cuando se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban los chicos, distinguieron a dos adultos allí sentados. Uno era el profesor Lupin, que hablaba con dos jóvenes, y la otra era Tonks, que parecía algo preocupada y ¿gorda?

Hola Tonks, ¿Por qué se te ve algo más gorda? – preguntó Hermione

¡Hola Hermione! Es muy sencillo: estoy embarazada, de 2 meses- los chicos se quedaron asombrados

¿Quién es el padre? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad

Yo, Harry- quien hablaba era el mismo profesor Lupin, que ahora miraba hacia ellos – Dentro de dos semanas nos casaremos, a lo mejor conseguimos que os den permiso para asistir. Pero de eso hablaremos después. Harry, Chicos, quiero presentaros a unas jóvenes – se dio la vuelta y llamó a las dos chicas – Chicos, os presento a Lilian Fearwood y a Noelia Thompson. Harry, yo ya te expliqué todo. Pero me imagino que no se lo has dicho a nadie – Harry asintió débilmente, sin mirar a sus compañeros. Sabía que se enfadarían con él.

Harry, lleva a Lilian y a Noelia a conocer el Callejón Diagon.

Harry salió de la sala, seguido de Lilian y Noelia, que iban hablando entre sí. Harry iba pensando en algo. Lilian le parecía tan familiar, y además estaba su nombre, que le recordaba tanto a su madre… Sentía que había algo de ella que Lupin no le había explicado, y odiaba que le ocultaran nada. Pero Lilian le sacó de sus pensamientos

Harry, ¿verdad?

Em, sí, soy yo. – contestó Harry con algo de temor. Era la primera persona que le preguntaba su nombre en vez de mirarle la cicatriz

Sé que Remus te ha explicado quién soy, pero preferiría presentarme yo.

Em, pues claro, sí, he sido muy descortés.

Bueno, mi nombre ya lo sabes. Según he leído por los diarios de mi madre, tu madre y la mía eran muy amigas, incluso ella fue la primera que supo que tu madre estaba con tu padre, y lo mismo con los míos. Estudié en un internado mágico, pero no podía ir a Hogwarts por seguridad, porque Dumbledore ya sabía que Voldemort iba a volver. Pero voy en un nivel bastante avanzado, aunque si el ED sigue, me gustaría mucho estar en él.

¿Cómo sabes del ED? – preguntó Harry con muchísima curiosidad.

¡Oh! Es sencillo, Dumbledore me lo contó cuando me estaba hablando de ti. Tiene una particular manera de ver las cosas, y estaba empeñado en que seamos buenos amigos, por alguna razón. ¿Dónde vives?

Pues en Privet Drive, con mis tíos y mi primo. ¿Y vosotras?

Yo vivo en Privet Drive también, pero en la calle Magnolia – contestó Noelia, a la que se le veía un tanto aburrida de no participar en la conversación.

Pues yo aquí, cerca de King´cross. Pero dentro de poco ya podré vivir sola en un piso de Londres. ¡Por fin! Soy algo así como la niñera de todos allí. Me he criado con ellos y…

Pero Lilian no pudo continuar, porque Noelia los interrumpió.

Perdonad que interrumpa vuestra interesante conversación – dijo con un toque sarcástico que empezaba a ser habitual – Pero yo me vuelvo al Caldero Chorreante, ¿vale?

Se fue Noelia, mirando hacia atrás después de dar un par de pasos, como esperando que uno de los dos la siguiera. Pero al no hacerlo ninguno, ella se fue, con gesto de disgusto en su cara. A Harry eso le resultaba extrañamente familiar, sabía que era alguien muy cercano, pero a la vez muy lejano, ¿qué podría unirle a Noelia?

Pero decidió seguir hablando con Lilian. Parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que se conocían, que llevaban años juntos, pero ¿Por qué?

Su respuesta no tuvo tiempo de ser respondida. Algo hizo que ambos dejaran de lado todo.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Un poquito corto, sí, pero completito. ;)

Agradecimientos a Pandorahonney, y a Fantascura, weno, también a aquellos pocos que me dejaron reviews, que eso me anima.

Un pequeño disclamer, salvo Noelia y Lilian, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling,

Y por último….DEJEN REVIEWS, por favor!


	4. Varias sorpresas, una detrás de otra!

CAP. 4 "VARIAS SORPRESAS, UNA DETRÁS DE OTRA!"

Ellos sólo llegaron a escuchar una voz, un susurro que les destrozó. Una palabra que hizo que ambos se dieran la vuelta sobresaltados. Pero cuando miraron hacia atrás, no había nadie. Era solo el viento. El viento les quería atemorizar.

Harry – dijo Lilian, con un deje de temor en su voz – Harry, era el viento, solo era el viento.

Lo sé Lilian. Pero es que escuché… No importa. Vayámonos ya, por favor. Hay algo que no me gusta. Volvamos a el Caldero Chorreante

Los dos jóvenes se fueron hacia la taberna. Pero de camino hacia allí, volvieron a oír la misma palabra, y al volver a darse la vuelta no había nadie. Lilian estaba tan asustada que se agarró al brazo de Harry. Al principio Harry se sonrojó, pero luego comprendió que ella sí necesitaba cariño, lo pedía a gritos.

Pero si no la conozco todavía, ¿por qué necesito esto? – se preguntaba Harry.

Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. Al entrar todos se quedaron mirando, asombrados de que Harry y Lilian estuvieran agarrados. Antes de que nadie hablara, Harry se adelantó y dijo:

Alguien nos seguía. Cuando íbamos con Noelia (que ya veo que está aquí) nos separamos en Flourits & Botts, y decidí seguir para enseñarle a Lilian la tienda Ollivanders, cuando delante de la entrada de Gringots alguien nos susurró justo detrás nuestra el hechizo de la…

Pero Lilian se adelantó.

De la marca tenebrosa. Morsmordre. Estoy segura. Por que cuando era chiquita lo oí. Y también cuando destruyeron el orfanato. Primero la maldición asesina y luego la marca tenebrosa.

Harry se quedó asombrado de la entereza de Lilian al tener que contar los eventos más horrorosos de su vida. Parecía que los había tenido que relatar demasiadas veces, que se los sabía de memoria. Lo mismo que le ocurría a él, pero con la muerte de Cedric en 4º y el renacer de Lord Voldemort. Cada vez más notaba la semejanza entre ambos.

Unos minutos después, se avisó de que la cena estaría en 15 minutos. Todos fueron a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando subían, Lilian agarró a Harry.

Harry, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo?

Sí, sí – miró con advertencia a sus amigos, lo cuales siguieron su camino hacia los dormitorios, menos Ginny y Hermione, que al parecer no confiaban en Lilian, porque se fueron resoplando – Dime.

Sólo que quería darte las gracias por ayudarme a volver al Caldero Chorreante. Cada vez que oigo la señal de la Marca Tenebrosa, me dan ganas de desmayarse. Mucha gente que quiero ha muerto o se ha ido de mi lado por culpa de ella.

No era nada, Lilian. Sólo hice lo que me pidió mi cuerpo, que era agarrarte y traerte aquí.

Pero es que es eso lo que me hizo que no me desmayara. El ver que tú aguantarías por mí. No nos conocemos mucho, pero veo que puedo confiar en ti.

Se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, y siguió hacia su dormitorio. Harry subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, pero iba pensando en el beso. Pensando en que ojalá hubiera sido más largo.

Al entrar se encontró a los gemelos, a Ron, a Ginny y a Hermione esperándole.

¿Qué ocurre?

Harry – dijo Hermione - ¿Por qué no nos contaste lo de Lilian?

Pensé que, al igual que a mi, no le gustaría que la conocieran sin ella presentarse. Además de que esos días tenía "otras cosas" en la cabeza, ¿recuerdas Hermione?

Hermione enrojeció, con lo que Ron se enfadó

¿Qué me ocultais vosotros dos?

Nada, Ron. Ahora – continuó Harry, cambiando bruscamente de tema – necesitaría una ducha y un buen sueño. Así que, lo que durmáis aquí, bien, y los que no, FUERA.

Los gemelos se fueron hablando de su tienda de bromas, que iba mejorando por días. Hermione se fue, mirando con odio a Harry, pero inmediatamente volvió.

Harry – dijo, mirándole directamente a los ojos – Mañana hablaremos de ese tema, y ya sabes lo que eso significa

¡Dijiste que no lo harías, Herm!

¿Perdona? – interrumpió Ron, que buscaba una respuesta de su novia – Quiero que me contéis eso YA. Estoy harto de que vosotros dos me ocultéis cosas.

¡NO! – dijeron Hermione Harry a la vez

Hermione – dijo Harry – Vete ya a tu cuarto, por favor.

Hermione salió de la habitación, pero no así Ginny, que le dijo

Harry, ella tiene razón. Si cierta persona os culpa, allá él, pero no te comportes así con ella. Por cierto, no entiendo por qué te sientes tan "unido" a Lilian.

Simplemente porque ella ha sufrido tanto como yo. ¿Es una buena excusa? – dijo Harry con rabia ¿Por qué todos temían que se hiciera amigo de Lilian? Salvo Dumbledore y el Prof. Lupin, todos se enfadaban cuando ella estaba cerca.

Ginny salió enfadada de la sala, dejando a un Harry rabioso y a Ron con una curiosidad extrema

¿Qué te traes con Hermione, Harry? Es mi novia, tengo derecho a saberlo.

Nunca podrás saber todo, Ron.

Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la terraza que estaba situada en el pasillo de la entrada.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Lilian llorando, sentada en una de las sillas.

¿Lily? – de repente notó que se llamaba muy parecido a su madre, por no decir igual. Sentía que eso le molestaba, que Lily sólo podía haber una, su madre, pero aun así siguió – Lily, ¿estás bien?

Ha-Harry, yo sólo…estaba…

Tranquila Lilian, tranquila. Ya está. Me tienes aquí.

Hecho mucho de menos a mi familia, Harry. Me imagino que a ti te ocurrirá lo mismo. Pero es que hace poco me enteré de que mi mamá estaba embarazada, y la tuya también. Nuestros hermanitos se murieron por el estúpido "Lord" – Lilian se volvió a echar a llorar. Harry la abrazó, la dejó desahogarse. Al fin y al cabo, el también lo necesitaba a veces, y nunca había tenido con quién. Al rato la niña se serenó, y se apartó – Gracias Harry. Verdaderamente eres un sol. Creo que me voy ya a dormir. A menos… - la niña pareció pensárselo, pero luego añadió – Harry, ¿querrías acompañarme a comprarme una mascota? La tienda de mascotas cierra a las 12.

¡Pues claro! Me imagino que querrás una lechuza – la niña asintió – Pues vayámonos

Esperad – la voz de Dumbledore, que acaba de entrar a la terraza, resonó en el aire frío que los acompañaba –Perdonad mi intromisión, chicos. Harry, necesitas una nueva mascota

¡Pero si Hedwig está perfectamente! – dijo Harry. Hedwig era casi una persona, la necesitaba cerca.

No me refiero a esa mascota, Harry, sino a una serpiente. Debes mejorar el parsel, te ayudará mucho en tu lucha. Además necesitareis, ambos, un fénix.

¿Por qué? – preguntaron los dos jóvenes a coro

Porque ambos sois los herederos de Griffindor.

OoOoOoOoO

Jejeje, os dejo con la intriga…¿Cómo puede haber dos herederos? ¡Pero si Lilian no ha sido seleccionada todavía!

Gracias a Fatascura, Miss Molko 84 y Pandorahoney por sus reviews, para ellas va este capitulo. Y gracias a Ainara, que también dejó uno.

DEJAD REVIEWS!

Lilian Lupin

Directora del colegio Hogwarts (sección española)

Orden de Merlín, 2ª clase

Miembro de la Orden de Fénix


	5. Los herederos

CAP. 5 "LOS HEREDEROS"

Dumbledore se decidió y habló

Hay algo que todavía no os habían contado. Nadie lo sabía hasta hace muy poco. El gran Godric Griffindor se enamoró en toda su vida de dos mujeres. Una, Minerva, murió en el parto de su hijo. La otra, llamada Atenea, también murió al dar a luz, pero ésta a su hija. Godric entristeció mucho desde ese día. Y poco a poco fue muriendo. Pero bueno. La cuestión es que la familia de Harry proviene de Minerva, en realidad la de tu madre, la de tu padre de Godric. Lo mismo ocurre con la familia de Lilian, salvo que tu madre proviene de Atenea. Por eso ambos sois herederos de Griffindor. Hay una fuerza en vuestro interior que os une.

Pero ¿somos familia? – preguntó Lilian con un estremecimiento, que Harry interpretó como desagrado – Quiero decir…

Pero Dumbledore no la dejó continuar

No, de ningún modo Lilian. Por una sencilla razón: vuestras ramas se fueron separando poco a poco, hasta convertiros en desconocidos. Cuando estáis juntos ¿no sentís una especie de fuerza que os hace sentir bien cuando estáis solos? – los dos jóvenes asintieron, ambos bastante ruborizados – Eso es por una sencillísima razón que no os explicaré ahora. Dentro de un tiempo, pero no ahora. Bueno, siento decir que ya son pasadas las doce de la noche, por lo que yo dejaría la compra de mascotas para mañana. Esta vez, Harry, no puedes contarle nada al Sr. Weasley ni a la Srta. Granger. Todavía no deben saberlo. Lo mismo le digo a usted con la Srta. Thompson, Lilian. Bueno, pues hasta mañana.

Dumbledore los dejó sentados en la terraza, ambos con el peso que suponía ser herederos de Griffindor. Lilian se apoyó en el pecho de Harry, él la abrazó y le dijo:

Por lo menos te tengo a ti. Nunca pensé esto pero…no te separes de mí, ¿vale?

Pero ¿Y Hermione? ¿Y Ginny? – se preguntó Lilian. Harry la oyó.

Ellas son mis amigas, Lilian, pero tú eres la persona que se une a mí, la heredera.

Eso sólo es una suposición de Dumbledore y de la Orden. Puede ser falsa.

No lo creo. Nunca fallan. Pero estoy más tranquilo sabiendo que te tendré conmigo en la batalla. De verdad, eso me libra muchas cosas.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Lilian extrañada

Porque no tendré que temer porque otros chicos te lleven de mi lado – dijo esto casi sin darse cuenta, pero cuando se dio cuenta no le importó. Ella debía saber sus sentimientos. Sólo se conocían de un día, pero les parecía una vida

Lilian se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos color esmeralda. Sin darse cuenta siquiera se fueron acercando más y más, hasta que se fundieron en un profundo beso, donde se veía claramente que estaban predestinados a estar juntos.

Lo que no sabían es que, desde la ventana de al lado, una joven pelirroja estaba asomada y lloraba al ver su sueño escaparse.

- Harry debe ser mío. Yo llevo mucho tiempo queriendo estar con él. Ésa no me lo va a quitar ahora.

En esos momentos, pero en una sala dos pisos más abajo…

Dumbledore, creo que te has adelantado al decirle eso a los chicos – la señora Weasley estaba muy preocupada

Mi querida Molly, ellos sólo saben la mitad de la historia. Y creo que vosotros debéis saberla.

¿Es que hay más? – preguntó Lupin, claramente preocupado.

Me temo que sí, Remus. Hace 15 años, cuando los Potter y los Fearwood fueron asesinados, me dirigí yo a el valle de Godric, cuando una mujer me detuvo. Esa mujer ahora sé que es una famosa vidente, que está escondida por razones aparentemente normales, que es que no la cojan y la obliguen a hablar del futuro. Pero en fin, me detuvo y de repente, su cuerpo cambió, aparentando ser una mujer joven. Su voz, clara y dulce, me dijo "_La única salvación para el mundo mágico se siente sola. Necesita ayuda. Pero la heredera le necesita también. Ambos juntos deben estar para la paz reinar. Pero si algo los separa, el salvador al reino de las sombras se irá. Los herederos juntos deben estar para la paz reinar"_ Después volvió a estar como una anciana, sonrió y desapareció.

Dumbledore – dijo Mc´Gonagall - ¿Es de fiar esa profecía? Por que si lo es, se explicaría los sufrimientos que ha pasado Harry

Y los que ha pasado Lilian también Minerva – dijo Dumbledore, bajo la atenta mirada de toda la Orden – Ambos han sufrido muchísimo, por eso no son los típicos principitos que se creen mejores que otros. Quieren ser normales. Y lo serán. Pero esta profecía complementa la otra.

¿Cómo pueden complementarse si no las dice la misma persona? – preguntó Tonks

¡Eso no importa! – dijo Moody – Lo único que importa es que el joven Potter no va a estar sólo contra Lord Voldemort.

Pero no creo que el joven Potter esté preparado nunca para luchar contra el Señor Tenebroso, y más aun si tiene que cuidar de una jovencita – dijo Snape con desprecio.

Te equivocas, Severus. Harry está muy preparado para su edad. Además de que Lilian no será un estorbo, sino una ayuda para la batalla.

Dumbledore se levantó, seguido de toda la Orden

Os pido por favor que no le contéis a nadie la profecía. Por ahora ya saben demasiado. Pronto le contaré la otra parte. Molly, tienen que ir a comprar sus mascotas. Traerán una serpiente y una lechuza. Y a las tres llegarán dos fénix para ellos. No les deis explicaciones a nadie, los que deben saberlo lo entenderán.

Mientras tanto, Harry ya había dejado a Lilian en su cuarto y había subido al suyo. Al entrar se sorprendió al encontrar a Ron despierto, Hablando con Hermione y Ginny.

Harry, lo oí todo – le dijo Ginny – Sé que no debí oírlo, pero estaba en la ventana y…

No importa, Ginny, ¿Qué hora es?

Las doce y cuarto Harry – le contestó Ron

Bueno, de todas formas iba a contaros. Pero no importa. Lo de el heredero no me lo esperaba, pero que haya dos…

Harry – dijo Hermione – No era de eso de lo que hablábamos, aunque sabemos esa parte.

Entonces, ¿de qué hablabais?

Los tres se enrojecieron. No querían contarlo pero…

Ginny te vio besándote con Lilian después de la conversación con Dumbledore. Harry, ¿Qué sientes por ella?

Harry se ruborizó. Sólo conocía a Lilian de un día, pero había tanto que la unía a él…

Chicos, no lo sé. Siento que la conozco de toda la vida …

Pero no es así, Harry – Ginny le interrumpió – la conoces de unas horas y ya te crees enamorado.

Creo que eso es asunto mío, ¿sabes? Preocúpate tú de Dean que yo me preocupo de ella

¡NO ERES QUIEN PARA HABLARME ASÍ! – gritó Ginny

Pero Harry no le hizo caso. Se dio la vuelta y se metió en la cama, pero Hermione no le dejó acostarse.

Harry, ya es hora de que le contemos todo a Ron

¿Qué? ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Ron angustiado

Ron, Harry y yo, bueno…

Ron, lo que tu novia quiere decir es que te engañamos. Cuando estuve en casa de Hermione, cuando no le prestabas la suficiente atención.

¡Harry! No creo que debieras ser tan directo…

No, no pasa nada Hermione. Sólo ocurre que mi novia y mi mejor amigo han estado juntos a mis espaldas… ¡Cómo os atrevisteis! – Ron había ido subiendo el tono. Ya casi gritaba.

Ron, yo… - Hermione estaba a punto de llorar. Harry se levantó y fue a donde estaba Ron

Mira Ron, toda la culpa es tuya. La dejaste abandonada, y pensabas que tener novia es sólo hablar con ella cuando te apetece. Pero si quieres pensar que es culpa de ella, o mía, hazlo. A mí no me importa, nosotros rectificamos a tiempo. Buenas noches.

Harry se volvió y se metió en la cama, dejando a los tres jóvenes asombrados de la capacidad recién adquirida de Harry de apaciguar las cosas. Pensaron que estaba madurando. Pero justo en ese momento oyeron gritos que despertaron a todo el Caldero Chorreante. Algo ocurría en el cuarto de Lilian.

OoOoOoOoO

Bueno, bueno. He tardado un poco en terminar el capitulo por los exámenes y eso, espero que les guste el fic y por favor dejen reviews!

Adelanto:

"_¿Estás segura de eso, Lilian? (Dumbledore) _

_Sí, Dumbledore, segurísima (Lilian)_

_Pues siento decirte que la chica fue manipulada por él. (Mc´Gonagall)"_


	6. Grito desgarrador

Wenasssssssss, a ver, he tardado en escribir por los dichosos exámenes, que no terminan, y por la mudanza en la que estoy metida, pero espero que este verano vaya más rápido.

A ver, primero, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

Y segundo, para contestar a mis reviews, pronto veréis de qué está hecha Ginny, y un par de cosas que Harry descubre…

CAP. 6 "GRITO DESGARRADOR"

Harry salió corriendo, rumbo a la habitación de la joven, seguido de los tres jóvenes. Pronto se encontraron a la Orden en la puerta.

¡Es infranqueable, Dumbledore! – dijo el Prof. Moody

No exactamente – dijo Dumbledore, que ya había visto a Harry – Harry, acércate.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿por qué no abren la puerta?

Alguien la ha hecho infranqueable. Pero cabe la posibilidad…Harry, intenta abrir la puerta.

Pero señor, si nosotros lo hemos intentado, ¿cómo podría conseguirlo él? – dijo Snape

Harry se acercó a la puerta. Sólo eso le separaba de salvar a Lilian. Así podría demostrar a todos su amor por ella. Pero ¿podría abrirla?

La pregunta pronto tuvo respuesta. Harry no había tocado la puerta, cuando esta se abrió de golpe.

Entonces vieron como Noelia, la amiga de Lilian, apunta hacia ésta con los ojos rojos y riéndose con voz fría y aguda, una risa que todos reconocieron. Harry supo lo que esto significaba, porque gritó:

¡Voldemort! ¡Déjala en paz!

Voldemort habló por boca de Noelia, aunque con la voz propia de él, fría y aguda.

Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¡Pero si es Harry Potter! ¿A qué vienes, a salvar a tu novia, a su amiga, o… a hacerte el héroe? – Voldemort comenzó a reírse con su risa aguda. Sabía el dolor que eso le producía a Harry

Eres un cobarde – dijo Harry con rabia

¿Perdona? ¿Qué me llamaste? – al parecer no le gustó cómo le llamó porque dejó de reírse.

Eres un maldito cobarde que no se atreve a luchar en su propio cuerpo sino en el de una niña.

¿Es eso? Bueno, Potter, te haré el favor de dejarme ver.

Todos los de la Orden estaban sorprendidos: a Voldemort no le importaba estar rodeado, sólo le importaba matar a Harry.

Entonces Voldemort salió del cuerpo de la niña, dejándola desmayada en el suelo. Lilian se movió para cogerla pero Voldemort la hechizó e hizo levitar a Lilian

Mira Potter, esa manía tuya de hacerte el héroe te traerá muchos problemas… Como ahora, que vas a ver morir a tu novia. Sé que es triste, pero debes aprender…Contra el Señor Oscuro nadie puede meterse y salir libre.

Dejó a Lilian en el suelo y momentos después envió un rayo verde (el Avada Kedabra) hacia donde se encontraba la joven. Pero había algo que no sabía. Harry se apareció (sin saber cómo hacerlo) al lado de la niña. Harry se encontraba al lado de Lilian. Éste le susurró:

Vamos Lilian, imagínate que estamos a salvo en Gringotts. Vamos, tú puedes.

La agarró contra sí, y justo cuando el rayo les iba a alcanzar, ambos desaparecieron. Pero al instante Harry regresó, lanzándole un rayo de color rojo a Voldemort, directo al corazón. Éste lo esquivó por poco, pero miró a Harry con mirada asesina

¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?

Siento decirte, Tom, que hay cosas que Harry no necesita aprender – le dijo Dumbledore, como si hablara con cualquiera de sus alumnos

Pero hay cosas que aprenderá de la peor de las formas.

Y con esto se desapareció

- Harry, ¿cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó Ron, bastante asombrado de los poderes de Harry.

- Pues no lo sé, Ron, sólo sé que necesitaba sacarla de aquí, por lo que pensé en dónde estaría a salvo. Sólo se me ocurría Gringotts, así que la llevé.

- Pero Harry – dijo Hermione – Eso no lo has aprendido ¿cómo podías saberlo?

- Srta. Granger, siento decirle que Harry no puede contestar esa pregunta ahora mismo. – dijo el profesor Dumbledore, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

- Profesor, si me disculpa, voy a buscar a Lilian. Pero tengo una pregunta… ¿cómo sabía Voldemort que Lilian es mi novia, si no lo sabían ni Ron ni Hermione?

Ron y Hermione lo miraron con cara de enfado, pero se enfadaron más cuando entró Lilian corriendo, y fue a dar con los brazos de Harry.

¡Harry! Pasé tanto miedo…muchísimas gracias – y le estampó un dulce beso

No era nada, Lilian. No podía dejar que te llevara.

Pero… ¿y Noelia?

De eso tengo yo la respuesta – dijo el profesor Dumbledore – Hace poco hemos descubierto que sus padres eran traidores a la Orden del Fénix, ella escapó y vino a dar con nosotros, pero sus padres la entregaron a Lord Voldemort para que la utilizara en contra nuestra.

Eso significa que ha sido manipulada desde que llegó – acortó la profesora Mc´Gonagall

Lilian se echó a llorar en brazos de Harry, quién intentaba consolarla sin posibilidad alguna. Pero Hermione respondió, por fin, y se acercó a ellos.

Harry, déjame llevarla a los dormitorios, estará conmigo y con Ginny.

Lilian se apoyó en Hermione y se fueron a los dormitorios, donde ya se encontraba la pelirroja.

¿Qué hace ella aquí? Llévatela de aquí.

No, Ginny, es la novia de Harry. Necesita que la cuidemos, si tú no quieres, vete.

Pero Ginny no se movió. Quería ver cómo la trataba Hermione

Gracias Hermione. Harry tiene razón, eres genial

No es nada, Lily. ¿Te puedo llamar Lily?

Claro, así me llamaban mis padres.

Jeje, está bien. Oye, ¿cómo hicisteis eso de la aparición sin estudiar?

Bueno – Lilian se retorcía un mechón de pelo, como si eso le ayudara a pensar. Mientras, Ginny la miraba furiosamente – La verdad es que sólo hice lo que me dijo Harry, que era que me imaginara la entrada de Gringotts, que allí estaríamos a salvo. Pero nada más, Harry me abrazó y aparecimos allí. Harry llamó a unos gnomos y les dijo que me cuidaran, y se fue.

Eso es imposible – dijo Ginny – Porque Harry estaba aquí en menos de un segundo

Pues fue lo que ocurrió, Ginny

Es cierto Ginny. Es posible que Harry y Lilian tengan poderes que no conocemos.

La pelirroja refunfuñó, y se fue al baño que estaba en la habitación contigua, cuya puerta estaba dentro del cuarto.

Y dime Lilian, ¿qué te gusta de Harry? – preguntó Hermione, a la que poco a poco le iba cayendo mejor Lilian

Pues no sé, en realidad me gusta todo. Es lindo, dulce, atento, amable, le encanta leer, bueno, el dice que desde hace poco… Le gusta muchísimo el quidditch, defiende a los que lo necesitan… Nunca le puedo encontrar ni un solo defecto.

Pues vaya, sí que parece que os conocéis de hace años… - dijo Ginny con envidia. Ella no sabía ni la mitad de las cosas de Harry, y lo conocía desde la entrada a Hogwarts. – Pero te habrá contado de su ex-novia, Cho…

Ah, sí, me ha hablado de ella, y todo lo que ocurrió en 5º.

Lilian comenzó a hablar con Hermione de las clases, y al rato se despidió para irse a dormir. Había sido un día largo, y todos necesitaban descansar.

Al día siguiente, Ginny no parecía dispuesta a dejar así las cosas, así que cuando se despertaron, bajaron a la sala especial para la Orden, y Ginny iba a preguntarle cosas sobre su novio pero Harry, Ron y Dean (que también estaba en el Caldero Chorreante) acababan de entrar en el dormitorio.

Harry fue directamente a donde estaba su novia, para ver si se encontraba bien. Ron fue a "hablar" con Hermione, y Dean se acercó a Ginny, ya que ésta era su novia.

Ginny se enfadó aun más cuando Harry, al cabo de unos minutos, dijo que tenía que ir a comprar y se fue con Lilian. Y al rato, Ron y Hermione desaparecieron sin decir ni adiós.

Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de allí, en España…

Está decidido entonces. Hay que contarle a los herederos toda la historia, pero el viejo cascarrabias de Dumbledore no debe saber nada…Sólo entorpecería la historia – un hombre alto, de pelo negro y ojos negros hablaba ante cerca de quince personas, entre ella el propio profesor Lupin

Ya te dije, Marcus, que no me parece buena idea hacer esto.

Y yo ya te dije, querido Remus, que Harry Potter y Lilian Fearwood son lo bastante maduros como para afrontarlo. Dentro de tres días llegarán a Hogwarts los dos herederos de las casa…para ayudar al heredero de Merlín y a la heredera de Morgana a luchar contra el heredero de Slytherin…

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy…jeje, espero que os guste, dejad reviews, por favor. Necesito un par de alegrías…

Adelanto:

_Remus, ¿qué ocultas?_

_Nada que debas saber por ahora, profesor Dumbledore_

_¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado de la convención de magos en España?_

_Sí, pero no estoy autorizado a decírselo. _


	7. Batallas interiores

**CAP.7 Batallas interiores**

Harry y Lilian se habían escabullido para ir a comprar a la tienda de animales, porque ya Dumbledore les había dicho lo que debían comprar.

Buenos días jovencitos, ¿Qué buscáis? – les preguntó un mujer de aspecto cansado, pero sonriente.

Pues sería: una lechuza, una serpiente y dos fénix, aquí trae el permiso del Ministerio.

La mujer se asombró de que a dos jóvenes se les permitiera comprar fénix, hacía años que no se vendían.

Por supuesto, elijan la lechuza y la serpiente, voy a buscar los fénix.

Mientras Lilian buscaba una lechuza que le gustara, Harry se acercó a la zona de serpientes.  
Encontró a una preciosa, de color verde con tonos amarillos. Pero junto a su jaula ponía

_Peligro:_

_Esta serpiente muerde a todo aquel que intenta llevársela. Su veneno es paralizante durante cerca de tres horas. Extremadamente peligrosa. _

Harry se acercó la serpiente, y cuidadosamente comenzó a hablar en pársel.

_Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter, y ¿el tuyo?_

_¿Acaso te importa, mago? Si quieres comprarme es porque vas a ser un mago tenebroso, pero no me interesa ese mundo. Así que apártate si no quieres un mordisco_

_¡Oye! Yo no soy un mago tenebroso, más bien al revés. Quiero luchar contra el Mago Tenebroso. _

_¿De veras? En ese caso, no me importaría ir contigo. _

_Pero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_No tengo, deberás ponérmelo, amo_

_¿Qué te parece…Sharim?_

_Me gusta, mi amo._

Harry la sacó de la jaula y la llevó al mostrador, donde se encontraba Lilian con una preciosa lechuza blanca, moteada de negro, que según estaba diciendo la dependienta, era hembra, al igual que Hedwig. Pero al ver a Sharim en brazos de Harry, se sobresaltó.

Esa serpiente siempre ha atacado a todo el que ha intentado llevársela – dijo sobresaltada – Parece que tienes un don con estos animales, jovencito. Bueno, - dijo serenándose – Aquí tenéis los dos fénix, la lechuza y la serpiente. Son 90 galeones, los fénix son muy caros y… - pero se calló al ver cómo Harry sacaba 300 galeones de los bolsillos – Será mejor que salgan por detrás, da directamente al Caldero Chorreante. Que tengan un buen día.

Harry y Lilian salieron por la puerta trasera. Pero al notar que iban muy cargados, decidieron comenzar su entrenamiento desde ese momento, así que sacaron a los animales de las jaulas. Harry llevaba a Sharim enroscada y a Helios (que así habían decidido llamar al fénix) apoyado en su hombro, y Lilian llevaba a Proteo (su lechuza) y a Yuji, su fénix, cada uno en un hombro.

Al llegar a la entrada de la posada, todas las miradas fueron hacia ellos. Pero nadie preguntó porque Dumbledore había dejado instrucciones de no interferir en las cosas de los dos chicos. Así que ambos subieron a sus dormitorios. Pero en la puerta del cuarto de Harry encontraron al profesor Lupin, que parecía algo cansado.

Qué raro… todavía no se acerca la luna llena, más bien hace poco que pasó – pensó Harry, algo disgustado. El profesor Lupin era lo único que le quedaba parecido a un padre. No le gustaba nada verle enfermo.

Se acercaron a donde se apoyaba Lupin. Se le notaba nervioso.

Buenos días profesor – dijo Lilian - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Sí, sí, claro, Lilian, sólo estoy algo cansado…un largo viaje. Chicos, debo hablar con vosotros inmediatamente. Mañana ya partías para Hogwarts y Hay algo que Dumbledore no os ha contado. Pero por favor, seguidme.

Ambos le siguieron. Todavía con las mascotas a su lado, Harry estaba temeroso de lo que Lupin le contara. Más aún estaba Lilian, que ni siquiera sabía a donde iban. Pero al llegar abajo se encontraron con todos los Weasleys, junto a Tonks, Moody, algunos miembros de la Orden, y el propio profesor Dumbledore.

Remus, buenos días, ¿A dónde llevas a los chicos? – preguntó Molly Weasley notablemente nerviosa.

Dumbledore, debo llevarme a los chicos por un rato.

Remus, ¿me estás ocultando algo? – preguntó Dumbledore, visiblemente entristecido - ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado de la convención de magos en España?

Sí, Dumbledore, pero no estoy autorizado para decírselo.

¿Cómo que no? – dijo Snape, que aunque no le disgustara, le encantaba pelearse con Lupin – Si estás en la Orden debes contarnos todo

Ese es el problema, Severus, es posible que ya no esté en la Orden del Fénix, sino en la Orden del Pegaso Español – dijo pausadamente Dumbledore

No es el caso, Dumbledore, sigo órdenes de la confederación internacional de magos, no de ningún pelele. Y ahora, si me disculpan, Harry, Lilian, síganme. Buenas tardes.

El profesor Lupin estaba muy afectado por la acusación de Dumbledore de pertenecer a otra Orden, pero aun así siguió con los dos jóvenes hasta llegar hasta la chimenea. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Noelia, que se había hecho muy amiga de Ginny, estaban mirándolos asombrados.

Debéis decir alto y claro Mansión Griffindor. ¿Entendido?

Sí, profesor

Ambos hicieron lo mismo que el profesor les indicó. Y al momento estaban en la Mansión Griffindor, donde varias personas las esperaban.

Se encontraban en una sala enorme, decorada de color granate y dorado. Los muebles, de estilo antiguo, eran de época renacentista y algunos de época gótica. En unos mullidos sillones se encontraban mucha gente, entre la que Harry reconoció a Minerva Mc' Gonagall, profesora de Transformaciones, jefa de Griffindor y subdirectora de Hogwarts. A su lado, una mujer que reconocido como Madame Bones, quien le había interrogado durante su citación en el Wizengamot, el año anterior. Esta hablaba con un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro y piel morena. Era los únicos que parecían no haber notado la entrada de los dos jóvenes y del profesor.

Buenos días señores – dijo el profesor.

Buenos días Remus. Has llegado un poco tarde, pero veo que traes a los chicos. Bien. Pero bueno, ¿a qué vienen esas caras de miedo? – dijo un hombre pelirroja, alto, que iba vestida con lo que parecía un esmoquin después de muchos lavados. – Cierto, cierto, ahora pensando, no me he presentado, ni sabéis por que estáis aquí, ¿no? – Harry y Lilian asintieron – Pues bien, mi nombre esPierre Bonaccord, soy el supremo de la confederación internacional de magos. Vosotros no hace falta que os presentéis. Tuve el placer de conocer a vuestros padres, y sois unas copias de ellos. Y eso, para que lo sepáis, es un gran cumplido. Pero dejadme que presente a otra persona. Marcus – dijo en relación al hombre que estaba con madame Bones – Es un auror, uno de los primeros que salió de la mano de Dumbledore. Después de él todos se ablandaron, salvo cuatro personas: James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

Esto se pone interesante…Jeje. ¿Qué los merodeadores y Lily fueron aurores?

Este capitulo va dedicado a: Noe (_vas a ver como pasas campeona!_) Para Dani y para Mimi (_espero que todo se arregle, os echaré de menos_)


	8. Respuestas a preguntas atrasadas

CAPÍTULO 8: **_Respuestas a preguntas atrasadas_**

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron anonadados ante la revelación que se les había hecho. Los merodeadores, como ellos les conocían, habían sido aurores y por esta causa entraron en parte en la Orden del Fénix, en parte por asumir su trabajo y en parte únicamente por defender los derechos de todos, y sobre todo del "Elegido". Tristemente, ya habían caído tres de los cuatro, y el último estaba detrás de ellos, hablando con uno de los hombres de la confederación. Lilian y Harry se sentaron en unos de los amplios sillones que había en la sala.

Tú no sabías nada de esto, ¿verdad? – dijo Lilian, aunque creía saber la respuesta

Si no me equivoco, esto no lo sabía ni Dumbledore. Pero mejor. Que mis padres, mi padrino y Remus sean aurores significa que yo puedo llegar a serlo.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Por que todo en lo que ha destacado mi padre he conseguido destacar yo. En quidditch, en encantamientos…

Y en evadirte de los profesores y salirte con la tuya, ¿no es así? – dijo la profesora Mc' Gonagall a los dos.

Profesora, perdone pero…

¡Ah, no, Sr. Potter! ¡Usted sabe que tengo toda la razón! En algo tendrías que parecerte a tu padre a parte del quidditch… Me imagino que usted es la Srta. Fearwood. Soy la profesora Mc' Gonagall, te enseñaré Transformaciones en Hogwarts, si es que conservo mi puesto, claro, porque como Dumbledore está dejando el profesorado en Hogwarts poco tiempo me queda.

Profesora, ¿Cómo es que usted estaba el año pasado en la Orden y ahora esta aquí?

Bueno, Harry, la verdad es que después de la muerte de Sirius han empezado a cambiar los métodos en la Orden, métodos que yo ni acepto ni tolero. Y a decir verdad, todo lo ocurrido ha dejado una enorme brecha en la Orden. Aunque si no me equivoco, muy pronto la confederación y la orden se unirán, para poder luchar mejor contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Minerva, me llevo a los chicos a sus dormitorios, pero también quiero que conozcan esta casa. Si me disculpas… - dijo Remus

Los dos jóvenes siguieron a Remus. Subieron por una escalera de mármol, decorada con una alfombra de color malva suave, que a la vez desprendía un delicioso aroma a la flor del mismo nombre. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros de personas que a Harry le resultaban francamente familiares. Sentía que ya los había visto en alguna parte.

Como veo que te has fijado, te contare que esta casa es la mansión Griffindor, aunque no es la casa del fundador de tu casa, Harry, sino el nombre que tus antepasados dieron a su mansión. Su verdadero nombre debería ser mansión Potter.

¿Qué? ¿Esta mansión es mía?

No legalmente. Hasta que cumplas los diecisiete años no. Por eso la utiliza la confederación. Por que si no ya estaría destruida.

Entonces, eso cuadros…

Son tus antepasados. Por eso te saludan tan efusivamente, Harry.

¡Claro! Los conozco por el espejo de Oesed. Los vi en 1º, cuando iba todas las noches al aula abandonada. Por eso los recuerdo.

Exacto. Pero ahora iremos directamente a vuestras habitaciones para que descanséis. No sé, duchaos y disfrutad del tiempo libre. No tengo ahora tiempo alguno para mostraos el castillo, tengo una reunión con la orden para informarles de vuestro nuevo emplazamiento.

El profesor Lupin los condujo hasta un pasillo enorme, donde fácilmente habría unas 20 habitaciones, a juzgar por las puertas pero cabrían muchísimas más. Era pues, de suponer, de enorme tamaño.

Y pequeña se les quedo la idea cuando entraron al que seria el dormitorio de Harry. Una enorme cama abocelada, un enorme ropero que se ocupaba una pared entera, un escritorio, una mesa enorme donde se encontraba Sharim en su urna de descanso, Helios en su apoyo y Hedwig en su jaula. Detrás de allí, a lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño se encontraba el baúl del colegio, aunque estaba vacío porque todo lo que se encontraba dentro había sido colocado en su lugar correspondiente. Del mismo modo estaba colocado el cuarto de Lilian, salvo que éste contaba también con un tocador precioso, con un lujo que solo se podía soñar, o en el caso de Harry, comparar con el que en su día tuvo Draco Malfoy.

- Nos veremos a la hora de la cena. Vendré a avisaros para que entréis al comedor. ¡Ah, Harry! No se si te gustara la idea, pero hemos traído a tus tíos y a tu primo aquí.

- ¿Y se han dejado?

- Pues sí. Están ahora mismo en el dormitorio 63, por si quieres visitarlos.

- Sí, creo que sería una buena idea. Pero ya vete a la reunión o no llegaras, Remus.

Remus sonrió, y se dirigió a las escaleras. El chico no se había tomado tan mal el hecho de que le hubieran ocultado su hogar pero ya era hora de que poco a poco se le fueran descubriendo los secretos que tenia su familia, ya era hora que supiera toda la verdad. Y esta vez Dumbledore no le detendría. Tenía el respaldo de la confederación de magos.

Cuando el profesor Lupin bajó las escaleras, Harry se fue solo a buscar la habitación de su familia. Aunque le trataran mal, eran eso, su familia, y los quería.

Pero al estar media hora buscando sin parar una habitación que parecía no querer aparecer, empezó a preocuparse. Pero vio salir de una de las habitaciones a un elfo domestico, así que lo llamo.

¡Harry Potter ya ha llegado! – quien decía esto era Dobby, el elfo domestico que Harry libero en 2º, y que le había ayudado durante 4º y 5º curso.

Hola Dobby, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No trabajabas en Hogwarts?

Así era señor, pero el profesor Dumbledore ha tenido que echar a algunos elfos, y ponerlos a trabajar en otras casas del país, porque el ministerio esta entrando a hurtadillas en el colegio y utilizando Veritaserum con los elfos para averiguar cosas. Eso es horrible, pero es verdad. Pero Dobby esta aquí porque la profesora Mc' Gonagall y el profesor Lupin se lo pidieron. Al igual que Winky.

¿Winky esta aquí? ¿Y está mejor?

Sí, señor Potter, muchísimo mejor. Ahora mismo esta en el comedor sirviendo la cena. Si quiere le llevo.

No Dobby, gracias. Pero si puedes decirme donde esta la habitación 63…

¡Por supuesto Harry Potter! Esta en ese pasillo a la derecha.

Muchas gracias Dobby. Espero que podamos volver a vernos muy pronto.

Eso espero, Harry Potter.

El elfo siguió su camino, y Harry se encaminó (por fin) al cuarto de sus tíos.

Encontró rápidamente la habitación 63, que se veía mucho más amplia que las demás. Toco con cuidado la puerta tres veces. Y de inmediato se asomo por la puerta la cara de su tío Vernon.

¡Ah, eres tú! Entra.

Harry entro con cuidado, con miedo de que sus tíos y su primo se le tiraran encima por haber sido sacados a la fuerza de su casa. Pero en realidad parecían muy tranquilos. Su primo estaba jugando con la videoconsola, que al parecer le habían dejado traer desde su casa, mientras su tía leía un libro titulado "Todo lo que usted o sabe sobre la magia, y tiene que aprender rápido".

Bien, chico, ya que tú ya has llegado, nos harás el favor de explicarnos que hacemos aquí, y por que nos han dicho que leamos ese libro.

Tío Vernon, sé muy poco en realidad. Pero os explicaré. Lo poco que sé es que esta mansión es mía, bueno no lo es hasta que cumple diecisiete años, que perteneció a mi padres, mis abuelos, etc., que tengo que quedarme aquí hasta mañana, que es cuando empieza mi curso, y que dado que sois la ultima familia que tengo debéis estar preparados para la guerra contra Voldemort. Aunque intentare que no tengáis que luchar, si no me equivoco Voldemort va a ir a por mí, y posiblemente a por vosotros, aunque no os harán daño si puedo evitarlo.

Vale, eso lo comprendemos, pero ¿Qué significa ese libro que le han dado a Dudley y a Petunia?

Que nosotros también tenemos algo mágico dentro nuestro, Vernon – dijo tía Petunia

Más bien – dijo Lupin, que acababa de aparecerse – Que tenéis sangre mágica. Tú, Petunia, lo sabíamos por Lily, pero Dudley es por ti. Por lo que eres toda una bruja si puedes pasar tus poderes a tu hijo.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no fui a esa escuela de magos a la que fue Lily? – preguntó ante la mirada atónita de Vernon, quien no terminaba de creérselo.

Eso sí que no lo sé, es algo que todavía desconozco, pero que pronto conseguiré descubrir. Y cuando lo sepa seréis los primeros en saberlo. Ahora una última cosa ¿cenareis con los demás abajo o aquí?

Tío Vernon iba a contestar que allí, pero Petunia se adelantó

Cenaremos con los demás. Si yo soy una bruja como dices, debo ir enterándome de todo.

Muy bien, Petunia. ¡Ah! Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, pero llamadme Remus. Entonces bajemos ya.

Tío Vernon, tía Petunia, Dudley Harry y el profesor Lupin salieron de la habitación en dirección a la escalera, pero siguieron hasta el cuarto de Lilian.

Lily, es hora de cenar, vamonos.

La joven salió vestida con una túnica de color gris perla que resaltaba su cabello de color anaranjado.

Tío Vernon, tía Petunia, Dudley, os presento a Lilian, ella es mi novia. Lily, esta es mi familia.

Lilian les saludó con un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que Dudley se sonrojara.

Bien, sólo faltan los dos últimos jóvenes que nos acompañaran en la cena.

Tocaron en la puerta continua a la de Harry, donde se oía un enorme traqueteo.

Sí, ya voy, ya voy – una voz que Harry reconoció al instante salio de la puerta. Al momento, un joven rubio, alto, esbelto y de ojos gris salió del cuarto. – Potter, familia de Potter, ¿y tu quien eres, belleza?

Ten cuidado con tus palabras, Malfoy– dijo Harry, manteniendo las ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo por todo lo pasado– Ella es Lilian Fearwood…

Sí, me han hablado de ella – dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo

Y además es mi novia. Así que mantén las maneras, ¿entendido?

Por supuesto Potter, no es la primera chica con la que ceno.

Bueno, ya está bien, vayamos a buscar a Luna.

Tocaron en la puerta siguiente, que estaba en frente a la de Lilian. Salió una chica también rubia de ojos azules. Luna Lovegood se unía a la cena.

Hola Harry, hola Draco, ustedes serán la familia de Harry, y tu… ¿Lilian Fearwood?

Lilian asintió. Después todos se dirigieron, esta vez si, a la escalera. Después entraron al enorme comedor que habia preparado. Al parecer, mucha gente estaba viviendo allí, como el Grimmauld Place de la Orden.

Después de la grandiosa cena, todos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios. Harry se encontró con su baúl preparado, al igual que Lilian, Draco y Luna. Los cuatro salieron al enorme balcón que había al finalizar el pasillo. Para sorpresa de todos, Draco y Harry se hablaron con cordialidad. Tanto Harry como Lilian y Luna notaron que había algo que no les habían contado, y Harry estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo, pero sería el día siguiente, porque ya era hora de dormir


	9. Trayecto en el tren

CAPITULO 9: trayecto en el tren

Harry se levantó a las seis de la mañana. La dichosa pesadilla de Sirius cayendo por el arco lo volvía a atormentar, esta vez con más fuerza. Pero sabiendo que nada tenia que hacer acostado en la cama, se levanto y se fue al baño. Al meterse en la ducha, notó que el agua se regulaba sólo con el pensamiento. Además, junto al agua salía espuma de diferentes olores y colores, cosa que le recordó el baño de prefectos, en el que había estado en 4º para intentar resolver la segunda prueba de torneo de los tres magos. Pero prefería no recordar eso, porque le traía muy malos recuerdos. Salió del baño, después de estar un gran rato bajo el agua. Se vistió, como cada 1 de septiembre, con la ropa muggle que tenia de su primo Dudley, y después de asegurarse que tenia todo en el baúl, se sentó en el escritorio para leer un libro que había encontrado sobre su mesa, "La memoria de la familia Potter". Por fin sabría algo más sobre su familia, que ya era hora porque ya tenía 16 años y sólo sabia lo que le habían contado. Cuando ya iba a empezar, un elfo domestico apareció de la nada, portando con el un desayuno de lo mas apetitoso.

Señor, aquí traigo su desayuno, ya que veo que ya esta despierto.

Muchas gracias, ¿cómo te llamas?

¿Yo? Mi nombre es Blasky, señor Potter.

Bien, Blasky, ¿podrías decirme si Lilian está despierta?

¡Iré enseguida, señor Potter!

Y el elfo se desapareció. Volvió al cabo de unos minutos, avisando a Harry de que tanto Lilian como Luna dormían todavía, pero que "el señor Malfoy Jr." estaba despierto. Harry le dio las gracias, no sin antes preguntarle donde estaba él exactamente. Después, cuando el elfo ya se había ido, Harry guardo las últimas cosas que quería llevarse a Hogwarts, y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Draco.

Al llegar toco dos veces, y esperó respuesta antes de entrar, no fuera que Draco le lanzara un maleficio.

¿Quién es? – preguntó Draco con voz impaciente

So-soy yo, Draco – dijo Harry inseguro

¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

Pues hablar, ¿qué va a ser?

Está bien, pasa.

Harry entró con algo de inseguridad. El cuarto de Draco era igual al suyo, salvo que a él le habían cambiado la decoración. AL fin y al cabo, Draco era un Slytherin. Su cuarto era verde donde el de Harry era rojo, y plateado donde el de Harry dorado.

¿Y bien? ¿Es que no tenías nada mejor que hacer que venir a incordiarme?

No, tenía cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer, pero tenía algunas preguntas que hacerte.

Pues hazlas, aunque no te prometo respuestas.

¿Qué haces aquí si estabas en la Orden? ¿Qué haces luchando contra tu padre? ¿que estas ocultándonos a todos?

Pues aunque no estoy obligado a contestarte, lo haré, ya que veo que no confías en mi, yo tampoco en ti, no creas, pero mejor que te conteste. Siéntate, y escucha:

En la Orden estuve porque pensé que era la mejor manera de luchar contra mi padre, me di cuenta de que no era así, así que me vine aquí. Lucho contra mi padre porque él mató a mi madre cuando ella quiso hacer que no me pusieran la marca tenebrosa. Ella lo consiguió pero… - Draco tenia los ojos enrojecidos, el pobre estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar para no parecer débil ante Harry – Ella murió en el intento. Uno de la Orden, Remus Lupin, apareció justo en el momento adecuado y me salvo. Pero para ella ya no había salvación. Es algo que no le perdonare a mi padre, nunca. Y sobre a lo que estoy ocultando a todos… en realidad era todo lo que oculto.

Sé que hay algo más que no has contado.

¡¿Ah, sí! Bien, bien, pues bien, Sr. Potter no hay nada que deba saber

Está bien, pero deja de llamarme Sr. Potter, si trabajamos juntos tendremos que llevarnos bien, ¿no? Aunque en el colegio te burles de mi, llámame Harry, ¿esta bien?

Sí, si. Lo que tú digas.

Vaya, vaya, que reunión mas rara – el profesor Lupin acababa de entrar en la habitación de Draco – Me parece muy bien que empecéis a llevaros bien, pero os advierto: en el colegio deberéis comportaros como siempre, como los peores enemigos, pero todas las tardes que podáis, cuando ninguno tenga entrenamientos, ni haya clases del ED, Harry, os reuniréis en la sala de menesteres con Lilian y Luna. Harry, siento decirte que tanto Ron como Hermione no podrán acompañaros. Dentro de poco tendréis una misión vosotros cuatro. Pero nadie debe saber nada, ¿entendido?

Sí, profesor

Muy bien, hasta luego. Ahora vayan a preparar sus baúles. Salimos en media hora.

El profesor salió de la sala, dejando a los dos jóvenes sumidos en un silencio algo incomodo para los dos.

Bueno, si no te importa, voy a despertar a las chicas

Ellas ya están despiertas Potter, digo, Harry…Si salimos en media hora significa que ellas ya estarán abajo…Y P-Harry, ten cuidado con tu...novia…hay cosas de ella que ninguno de los dos sabemos.

Aunque confío en ella, tendré en cuenta tu…insinuación acerca de ella, Draco.

Lo que tú quieras, pero no olvides que dieciséis años viviendo con un mortífago te enseña mucho… Anda, vamonos ya.

Los dos jóvenes salieron. Recogieron el baúl de Harry y bajaron las escaleras.

En la puerta se encontraron con Lilian, Luna y dos jóvenes más: una era Noelia, la amiga de Lilian. Pero al otro chico no lo conocían.

Perdonad, creo que no nos han presentado. Mi nombre es Alexander Caredream, soy hijo de uno de los magos de la confederación. Y tranquilos, no hace falta que os presentéis – el joven hizo una mueca de asco al mirar a Draco – Aunque creo que me llevaré bien con casi todos.

Los jóvenes salieron del edificio, donde encontraron a Lupin esperándolo.

¡Buenos días a todos! Será mejor que subáis. Tenemos que llegar pronto a la estación. Pero por si acaso, Lilian, Luna y Noelia irán en el coche con el Sr. Bonaccord. Harry, Draco y Alex irán conmigo. Pues bien, ¡arriba!

Los chicos se separaron y subieron a los coches que Lupin les había indicado. Eran coches normales por fuera, pero por dentro tenían la capacidad de una limusina.

No vamos todos juntos por seguridad - Le dijo Lupin ante la cara de Harry de incredulidad.

A medio camino de la estación, Harry pensó que por qué Dudley no había ido con ellos, y así se lo dijo a Lupin

- La verdad, Harry, es que estuvimos pensando en ellos, pero piensa que Dumbledore hubiera sospechado de haberlo hecho. De todas formas, yo le daré clase, tanto a él como a tu tía.

Llegaron bastante rápido. Al salir del coche, arrastraron los baúles y salieron. Las chicas ya estaban allí, esperándolos.

AL entrar en el andén 9 y 3/4, Harry y Lilian fueron con Noelia hacia donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione. Luna se fue con sus amigos, acompañada por Alex, y Draco fue con los Slytherin.

¡Vaya, hola chicos! Pensábamos que os había pasado algo…como no habéis escrito…

Lo siento, Ron, pero no hemos tenido tiempo ninguno. Noe, acompáñame, tengo que hablar con alguien – dijo Lilian, mirando hacia Harry y Noelia – Ya sabes, Harry, nos vemos en el tren.

Lilian y Noe se fueron, en dirección a donde habían dejado a Luna

Vaya, Harry, parece que tu novia no esta de muy buen humor, ¿no? – dijo Ginny

La verdad es que no, Ginny. Ellas van a hablar con un amigo, que hemos conocido en donde nos quedamos estos días. Pero por si te interesa, no es un chico.

Tranquilo Harry – dijo Hermione – Sólo lo decía porque no hemos hablado durante estos días.

Lo sé, y lo siento chicos, pero es que ni he tenido tiempo, ni me hubieran dejado. He estado muy ocupado, y os contaría, pero nos han prohibido hablar

¿Nos? A ver, a parte de ti, la niñita y su amiga, ¿Hay más?

¡GINNY, DEJA YA DE HABLARLES ASÍ! ¡Si no sabes hablar, simplemente no hables! – dijo Ron bastante irritado. Parecía harto del comportamiento de su hermana pequeña

Ginny se enfadó, dirigió una mirada de odio hacia su hermano, y se fue.

Lo siento, pero es que lleva así desde que os fuisteis, y estaba harto.

No pasa nada.

Los tres subieron al tren. Harry entró en un compartimento donde estaba Ginny, Neville y algunos más.

Ron y Hermione salieron de allí para hacer su ronda como prefectos. Harry se levantó y fue a salir, para reunirse con los otros de la banda, como habían decidido llamarse, en un compartimento que había casi al final del tren. Pero cuando ya estaba saliendo, Ginny le detuvo.

¿Qué? ¿Ya vas a buscar a tu novia? ¿Es que no confías en ella?

Ginny, no sigas por ahí. Confío en ella, pero tengo que hablar con una persona antes de que lleguemos.

Harry, por favor – dice Ginny. Parece algo más calmada, y su voz es suplicante – No te vayas con ella. Hay algo que no me gusta

Lo siento Ginny, tengo que irme. Dile a Ron y a Hermione que volveré pronto.

Harry salió del vagón. Se dio cuenta de que Ginny sentía muchísimo lo que ocurría con Lilian. Pero en realidad tenía algo de razón, había algo raro en todo lo que ocurría.

Pero dejo de pensar en eso enseguida, porque encontró a Ron y a Hermione patrullando.

¡Harry! ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Hermione con una voz que, como en otras ocasiones, se parecía muchísimo a la de la profesora Mc´Gonagall.

¡Eh, ¡Ah, lo siento chicos! Iba a buscar a Alex, es un chico que conocí en la mansión…digo, en donde me quedé estos días.

¡Te quedaste en una mansión! – dijo Ron sorprendido - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Porque no puedo, ya lo sabéis…

Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡Mira quien tenemos aquí! – una voz que arrastraba las palabras se acercaba a ellos. Pronto pudieron verle la cara: Draco Malfoy. – Cara Rajada, Sangre Sucia y el pobretón… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Nada que te interese, Malfoy. Márchate – dijo Ron.

Cuídate tu lengua, Weasley.

Draco siguió por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de allí.

Maldito mortífago – dijo Ron – Apuesto mi casa a que es un mortifago.

Harry decidió callarse. "Suerte que no ha apostado de verdad"

Oye chicos, debo irme ya. Nos vemos después, ¿vale?

Se despidió de ellos y acudió al vagón nº 39, el penúltimo del tren. Allí estaban ya todos.

Siento llegar tarde. Era casi imposible librarme de Ginny.

Vaya, vaya, la tienes loca Potter, quiero decir, Harry. No importa.

Bueno, a ver, hay cosas que no entiendo – Dijo Alex – Todos los jueves y domingos tenemos que ir a la Sala de Menesteres, que ya me dirán donde está, para preparar nuestra misión, ¿no?

Sí, Alex. Lilian, ¿Qué vas a hacer con tus mascotas? Un fénix, una lechuza son muy difíciles de ocultar.

Bueno - dijo Harry - como la idea era de Dumbledore, él cuidará a nuestros fénix, porque nosotros tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer. Encima yo tengo que preocuparme de Sharim también.

Mientras los chicos hablaban, Ginny Weasley los espiaba. Al darse cuenta de quienes estaban dentro, corrió a contárselo a su hermano y los demás.

¡Ron! Tengo que contarte algo. A ti también, Hermione.

Venga, cuenta…Como sea algo de Lilian

Mirad. Seguí a Harry para saber a donde iba con tanta prisa. Me escondí en un vagón cuando os encontrasteis con él.

¡Pero Ginny!

No me recrimines ahora, Ron. Resulta que cuando se despidió de vosotros, siguió hasta uno de los últimos vagones. Y adivinad quienes estaban allí…

A ver – dijo Hermione – Harry seguro, Lilian… Noelia…

Sí, pero había tres personas más: Luna Lovegood, un chico nuevo al que llaman Alex y…Draco Malfoy…

¿QUÉ? – dijeron los dos a coro

Eso es imposible Ginny. Nosotros vimos como Harry se peleaba con Draco…

Bueno, pues…si no me creéis, seguidme

Ginny los llevaba hacia el vagón donde estaban ellos, pero en ese momento, el tren paró.

Estaban en la estación de Hogsmeade.


	10. Una seleccion algo movidita

**Capitulo 10: Una Selección muy movidita.**

El tren paró. Entonces Harry salió del vagón como si nada y allí se encontró a Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Ya hemos llegado.

- Sí, tienes razón Harry. Adelántate tú, nosotros iremos ahora.

Cuando Harry salió a la estación, Ron y Hermione cogieron a Ginny.

- ¡Pero qué te has creído, chica! Hacernos desconfiar de Harry…

Pero en ese instante vieron a Draco Malfoy salir con Alex y Luna del mismo vagón. Draco se dio cuenta y se fue hacia la puerta trasera del tren, mientras que Luna y Alex salieron por la de delante.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta: Ginny tenía razón, pero ¿qué se traería Harry con Malfoy para que no se lo dijera? Pero cuando todavía estaban impactados por ello, Lilian y Noelia salieron también del mismo vagón.

- ¿Ahora me creéis? Yo no lo digo por decir, sabéis… - dijo Ginny

- Esto es muy extraño…Cuando Harry se dirigía hacia allí, Draco pasó por aquí y empezó a insultarnos. Y ahora están juntos…esto me huele muy mal, la verdad.

- Pues tendremos que esperar a que Harry nos lo explique, Ron. O eso, o buscamos a alguien de la Orden. Ya sabes, Draco está en ella.

- Creo que no. Si Harry y Lilian se han pasado, estoy seguro de que Draco también. Lo extraño es que Harry no nos haya contado nada…

- ¿No lo entendéis¡Es culpa de Lilian! Es ella la que ha hecho que Harry se olvide de nosotros.

- Pues si es así, será mejor que la separemos de Harry. Y será mejor que nos vayamos ya, los carruajes se van ya¡y sin nosotros!

Los tres salieron corriendo del tren, y estuvieron a punto de perder los carruajes, que parecían no llevar nadie, pero que en realidad eran dirigidos por thestrals. Claro que, con las prisas, no vieron que en el carruaje ya iban Harry, Lilian y… Draco.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le gritó Ron a Draco, a punto de tirarse encima de él.

- Tranquilito, Weasley, tranquilito. Potter, no te olvides. Como no llegue a tiempo nos meteremos en un lío. Lilian, recuérdaselo, porque conociéndolo…

- ¿De que lo conoces tú, Malfoy? – le gritó Ron, bastante enfadado. Ginny y Hermione le sujetaban, aunque no tenían las suficientes fuerzas como para detenerlo – Harry¿Qué tienes que ver tú con éste?

- Pues desde este verano, mucho, Ron. Por favor, no os enfadéis, pero hay algunas cosas que no puedo contaros.

- Aunque queremos, la verdad es que los superiores no nos dejan. Y eso que lo intentamos – dijo Lilian, aunque lo último, más para sí que para los demás.

- Mirad chicos, a partir de ahora me veréis mucho con Lilian, Luna, Noe, Draco y Alex. No es porque quiera olvidarme de vosotros, sino que tengo cosas que hacer, y que por ahora no puedo contaros. Espero que no os enfadéis.

- ¡No, claro que no, Harry! – dijo Hermione – Pero tendrías que habernos contado todo esto. Porque nos has puesto muy nerviosos.

Entonces Hermione y Ron se pusieron a hablar con Lilian y Harry, contándole todo lo que había ocurrido después de su marcha en el caldero chorreante. Draco parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, y Harry sabía perfectamente en qué pensaba: en su madre. Era muy duro ser un niño mimado toda su vida y de repente darse cuenta de que todo está mal, que todo lo que él creía que tenía estaba hecho a base de dolor y sufrimiento.

Y Ginny miraba por la ventana, nerviosa.

En ese momento, los carruajes se pararon. Ginny bajó corriendo, sin esperar a nadie. Draco salió después, seguido de Lilian y Harry, y por último Ron y Hermione.

Draco se fue a donde estaban sus "amigos" de Slytherin, y Lilian y Harry se fueron con Ron y Hermione. Subieron las escaleras, donde le esperaba la profesora Mc´Gonagall con Alex y Noelia.

- Buenos días alumnos. Lilian, acompáñame, debes ir con los demás y los de primero a la selección.

Lilian se despidió de los demás y se fue con la profesora. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en el Gran Comedor, como siempre imponente y precioso. Los tres se fueron a sentar en la mesa de Griffindor, donde se encontraron a Seamus, Dean, Neville, los hermanos Creevey y Ginny.

- Hola chicos¿qué tal el verano?

Pero cuando iban a contestar, los nuevos alumnos entraron en el comedor.

- Bienvenidos, alumnos, un año más, a Hogwarts. Para los nuevos os diré ¡Bienvenidos a la escuela! Y para los viejos ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! Antes de empezar la selección, hay algunas cosas que creo que deberíais saber, sea la casa que sea la que os toque: Todo aquel que entre en el Bosque Prohibido tiene la advertencia de que no podrá salir… problemas con las criaturas que viven en él. Hay quinientos veintisiete artefactos prohibidos en el colegio, según me ha informado el señor Filch. Y con esto, ya podemos empezar la Selección.

- Primero se seleccionarán para sus casas los alumnos designados para 6º curso – un murmullo corrió por la sala, dado que nunca se había adelantado tanto a alumnos nuevos. Pero al verlos, comprendieron que a ellos no le había llegado la carta hasta entonces, o eso creyeron – Alexander Caredream

Alex acudió con paso firme hasta el taburete donde la profesora mantenía al sombrero seleccionador, el cual extrañamente no había cantado su famosa canción este año. Mientras Alex llegaba al taburete, muchos parecieron ver en el a Cedric Diggory, el joven alumno muerto dos años atrás. Y a Harry no le gustó nada el rumor que se escuchó también en la mesa de Griffindor.

Alex se sentó en el taburete, mientras el sombrero pensaba en que casa debía estar.

- Sí, creo que será lo mejor… ¡Hufflepuff!

Alex se levantó, contento, y se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Le hizo una seña a Harry y otra a Draco, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Todo estaba saliendo tal y como estaba planeado.

- Lilian Fearwood – anunció la profesora

Lilian fue al taburete, tal como había hecho Alex. Sólo fue sentarse, y el sombrero ya había decidido.

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry, mientras Ron y Hermione le escuchaban – Allí está Cho, le va a amargar la vida en cuanto sepa que estamos saliendo.

Pero Lilian fue hacia su mesa, saludó a sus nuevos compañeros, y también les hizo las señas a Harry, Draco y Alex, y comenzó a hablar con Luna, que ya estaba sentada.

- No te preocupes, Harry, Luna está con ella – dijo Ron

- Noelia Thompson – dijo la profesora

Noe se dirigió sin demora al sombrero. Pero esta vez tardó bastante

- Vaya, vaya, interesante – le decía el sombrero al oído – Tienes algunas cualidades de Griffindor, pero en tu sangre prevalece Slytherin

- Slytherin no, por favor. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y Slytherin no sería mi lugar – pensó Noe, sabiendo que el sombrero leía el pensamiento

- Lo siento jovencita, cambia tus planes. ¡Slytherin! – esto ultimo lo gritó a todo el comedor.

Harry vio su cara preocupada, pero aun así levantó los pulgares de forma que solo ella pudiera verlo. Al darse cuenta, Noelia sonrió, e hizo la misma seña a los demás, mientras hablaba con Draco.

A continuación siguió la selección, mientras Harry les explicaba algunas cosas de su estancia en la Mansión Potter

- La verdad es que no puedo contaros mucho, solo que ya no viviré en el nº 4 de Privet Drive

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Ron

- Ahora mis tíos y mi familia vivirán conmigo allí. Resulta que lo que tanto ha odiado mi tía está en ella

- ¿El qué?

- La magia, Ron. Resulta que mi tía es una bruja, y mi primo es mestizo.

- Vaya, menuda sorpresa deben de haberse llevado.

- No creas, no parece que le haya importado, más bien a quien le molesta es a mi tío.

- Espera un momento, creo que he entendido algo – dijo Hermione – Entonces todos aquellos con los que estabas en el tren…

- Viven conmigo, sí. Y ahora, a comer – dijo, a ver que Dumbledore daba las tradicionales palmaditas y con ellas aparecía toda la comida.

Al terminar todos de comer, Ron y Hermione llevaron a los de primero a sus dormitorios. Pero Harry se demoró, y esperó que Lilian, Luna, Alex, Draco y Noe llegaran.

- No lo olvidéis, por favor. Yo me libraré de Ron y Hermione, aunque me da bastante pena…A las 9 donde vosotros sabéis.

- Espera, no tengo ni idea de donde es – dijo Alex

- No te preocupes, intenta estar en la biblioteca a las 8 y media. Draco, lleva la capa, yo llevaré la mía. ¿Entendido?

Los chicos se fueron, cada uno a sus habitaciones. Sin saber que en una habitación contigua, el profesor Dumbledore estaba oyéndolo todo. Y tampoco sabían que en la entrada había tres personas más que habían escuchado aquello, Ron, Hermione y… Cho Chang.

* * *

DEJAD REVIEWS PORFA... u.u los estoy esperando XDXD 


End file.
